You've Got a Friend in Me
by sopaltenbass
Summary: Colin comforts Dennis after they find out that their parents have been killed.


**Title:** You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author:** sopaltenbass

**Beta:** None

**Disclaimer:** 1. This is a work of fan-fiction. 2. No money is made on this work. 3. JKR retains her rights. 4. Thanfiction retains his portions.

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**WIP/Length:** Complete/611

**Main Character(s):** Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey

**Warnings: **Character Death, mild language

**Spoilers: **DH, _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness_ by Thanfiction

**Summary: **Colin comforts Dennis after they find out that their parents have been killed.

**Author's Notes: **One of my entries for the Whose Fic, Edition 2 contest on DAYDverse which took place on April 17, 2010. Prompt (_any DA member, the song "You've Got a Friend in Me"_)issued by bluealoe. This story takes place concurrent with/just before events in Chapter 10 of DAYD.

**

* * *

You've Got a Friend in Me**

Colin looked around his parents' house, devastated at what he had found. True, he had expected that they would be long gone. But he had not expected the wave of remorse that filled him. He had left them alone, when he knew they were in danger. How could he forgive himself for that?

He had told Dennis to wait in the cab, but his younger brother appeared suddenly at his side

"Colin, what happened? Where're Mum and Dad?"

"They're gone, Dennis. They're dead."

"NO THEY ARE NOT!"

Crap, this was NOT how it was supposed to go.

"I'm sorry, Dennis, I miss them too. Dennis, NO!"

Colin could feel the power emanating from his brother. He was going to do magic involuntarily at any moment, and Colin was powerless to stop it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dennis yelled, and bursts of red and green light shot from his wand tip, burning a hole in his pocket.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, CRAP!_ thought Colin. The ministry would be on them in moments, now that Dennis had done magic outside school, in a MUGGLE area no less.

Colin did the only thing that made sense. He grabbed Dennis, twisting on the spot, as he'd seen other wizards do when they apparated. He had to get them away from there. His friend's house, that's where they'd go.

Dennis tried to pull free from him but Colin clutched him all the tighter and felt a sickening sensation. It felt like he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. The next thing he knew he was in the basement of his best friend's house and he was bleeding. He'd splinched himself, dammit. He didn't have time for this now! What was he supposed to do?

Dennis was disoriented, but not hurt, and he stopped yelling when he saw where they were.

Colin sat down with Dennis on the cold cement floor of the basement, and began to sing to Dennis. He knew from experience that singing always calmed him down. And even though Colin couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, he had to try.

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said, boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me."

Even if they never saw any of their other friends at Hogwarts again, they had each other. They were each other's best friends, it had always been so. They could get through this, if they survived.

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You've bot troubles and I've got em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and see it through, 'cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."

Dennis was relaxing in his grip now, though Colin could see the shine of tears on his brother's cheeks. He kept singing.

"Some other folks might be smarter than I am. Bigger and stronger too, maybe, but none of them will ever love you the way I do it's me and you."

And then Colin remembered the Galleon. He'd send a message to Neville. He was with Ernie now. Both of them were bigger and stronger and probably smarter than he was. And Neville had told him to contact him if he needed help. He squeezed the Galleon in his pocket and felt it burn. Help was on the way, but he'd always be there for Dennis no matter what.


End file.
